


Home

by Light1108



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: During Golden Week Sumire goes to the countryside to visit her boyfriend and meet his family.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 64
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

“We are approaching the station, please gather your belongings and prepare to exit.” An electronic voice called out stirring Sumire awake. 

Sumire in her drowsy state slowly got out of her seat then performed a short small stretch before reaching up compartment and pulling her bags down, she then opened them up and doubled checked everything she had packed was still in there. After being satisfied she picked up her bags again and moved towards the door of the train car.

As she waited for the train to pull into the station she took one last look at the dusk covered countryside in silent amazement before it turned into the more familiar sight of grey and dull buildings.

“Won’t be long now Senpai” Sumire quietly murmured as she leaned against the wall. It was currently Golden Week and after some work Sumire managed to convince her parents to let her visit Ren for the week, she had left Tokyo in the morning and now night was approaching but the long travel was worth what waited for her.

After a few minutes the train slowed down to a stop in the station and the doors opened, Sumire straightened up and left the train. After Walking through the near empty station Sumire took out her phone and checked where Ren told her to wait. “Hmm so Senpai said to me-”

“Kooooonnnichi WA!” 

Sumire yelped in surprise at hearing the shout from behind, quickly turning around she saw Ren laughing, “S-Senpai!” Sumire yelled with a pout “That wasn’t fair…”

Still laughing Ren moved a bit closer to Sumire “Consider that pay back for hawaii plus,” Ren gained the same smirk he always had when teasing Sumire “Your reaction was so cute I couldn’t help myself.”

As Ren expected Sumire’s face turned a deep shade of red as she began attempts to stammer out a response. With another short chuckle Ren got closer to his flustered girlfriend and pulled her into a gentle embrace “I missed you so much Sumi” Ren whispered into her ear.

Hearing Ren say this reminded Sumire this is the first time they had seen each other since March, without hesitating Sumire quickly returned the embrace “M-me to Ren… I missed you so much” Sumire said into his chest.

They stayed in each others warm embrace for a few minutes although for them it felt much longer, eventually Ren reluctantly, slowly separated from Sumire but just before they completely broke away from each other Sumire quickly gave Ren a kiss on his cheek causing her to start blushing again while Ren looked a bit surprised.

“We should probably get going, we’ve got about a 15 minute walk from here to my place.” Ren said nonchalantly while he walked over to Sumire’s bags

“Okay sounds good Senpai.” as Sumire said this she realised what Ren was planning to do “Oh wait Senpai, you don’t have to carry those I’ll be fine!” 

As Ren picked up the first bag he said “I know you can but I want to do this.” just as Ren was about to grab the second bag Sumire dashed over and grabbed it first.

“Well I’m at least carrying one of them!” Sumire said with a triumphant smile all while Ren shook his head with his own smile.

“Okay, let’s get moving then, follow me.” Ren said as he reached out for Sumire’s hand which she happily accepted.

As they travelled across town Sumire took in her surroundings, while there were a lot of buildings you would expect to see in Tokyo there was also a lot more greenery and trees around, the air also felt a bit more fresh. As Sumire continued to take in the environment she slowly moved closer to Ren.

“Oh, Senpai where’s Morgana-senpai?” Sumire questioned, finally noticing the cat’s absence.

“Mona stayed home, he said he wanted to give us privacy” Ren shrugged “But between you and me, I think he just wanted to sleep on my bed while I was gone.”

Sumire giggled after this the conversation lulled into some various topics such as how Sumire’s training has been going, how the other Phantom Thieves left in Tokyo were doing and just whatever they felt like talking about as they passed through town. Occasionally Ren would point out places of interest like a small park or a couple of small family owned shops or diners.

Eventually Ren stopped at a staircase that led up to a house on top of the hill “We’re here” Ren said.

Sumire paused and looked up at the building for a moment, it was a two story building with a lot of windows surrounding all sides and it also had a balcony and another platform on the first floor with. 

Sumire turned to Ren and looked at him in slight shock “That’s your house!?” Sumire yelled in surprise.

Ren smirked and then shrugged “It’s a bit bigger than the attic.” as they started to climb the steps and made their ways to the door, Sumire gulped realising she was not only about to see Ren’s home but also meet his family. She gave a hesitant nod telling Ren she was ready so he opened the door.

“We’re here!” Ren calls out while Sumire slowly steps in staying behind Ren, looking around nervously. 

An older woman with long black fluff hair walked out and greeted them “Welcome back!” the woman cheers “Now where is she? I want to get a good look at her!” The woman’s eyes started to look like a predator’s when they’re about to pounce on their prey when she saw Sumire behind Ren.

The woman dashed over to where Ren and Smuire were standing and pushed Ren out the way so she could get a look at Sumire “Nice to meet you, I’m Yuine Amamiya, this troublemaker’s mother!” Yuine said with a bright smile as she looked over Sumire.

Sumire too surprised to respond quickly glanced at Ren who gave her a sympathetic smile with a look in his eyes saying sorry for what’s happening. When Sumire looked back at Yuine she finally squeaked out a response “U-um n-nice to meet you as well Amamiya-san. I-I’m Sumire Yoshizawa.”

Yuine gave a short nod before looking over Sumire one final time before stepping away, “You are very pretty.” Yuine said with a smile.

Sumire started to blush at the complement “T-thank you!” Sumire said with a bow.

“Oh and you’re very polite as well. I like you already!” Yuine turned to Ren “Now I can see why you’ve been looking forward to seeing her again, she’s a keeper.” Before Ren or Sumire could respond Yuine walked back towards the kitchen “Take off your shoes then come in here and join us, Dinner is nearly ready.”

After she left Ren sighed “Sorry about that, Mum can be a bit overwhelming sometimes” Ren said shaking his head.

“N-no, it’s fine Senpai! I was just caught off guard…” Sumire said as she started to take her shoes off “She seems really… nice.” Sumire said with a bit of hesitation.

“Yeah she is, she’s been looking forward to seeing you ever since the first time I mentioned you” Ren said with a small smile as he joined Sumire in removing his shoes.

After they were finished they heard a rumbling sound “Looks like I’m hungrier than I thought” Sumire said looking a little embarrassed.

Ren chuckled “Good thing dinner is ready.” saying that Ren guided Sumire to the Kitchen where they saw his Mum finishing up the meals and a man with short black greying hair sitting at a table.

“Ah Ren and you must be Sumire, come on sit down.” The man called out. The pair nodded and joined him at the table.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Jun Amamiya. Ren has told us a lot about you.” Jun said in a light hearted but stern voice.

“H-hello, it’s nice to meet you as well,” Sumire said with more confidence then earlier.

After the introductions a silent almost awkward tension settled between the group, Soon Sumire reached out for Ren’s hand under the table and they started to hold hands as a show of support. Eventually Jun spoke up “So… Ren mentioned you do Gymnastics, So how’s that going? I’ve heard professional Gymnast have to work extremely hard.”

Sumire’s eyes lit up at the question “It’s going well, thank you!” Sumire exclaimed without any hesitation “And yes it it’s a lot of hard work and I still have a long way to go but I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

Jun chuckled “That’s good to hear, people your age need something to be passionate about. Helps keep you out of trouble.” he then looked to one of the empty seats “It’s a shame Sasa isn’t here tonight. I think you two would have a lot in common.”

“Who’s Sasa?” Sumire asked

Jun had a confused expression, “Sasa is Ren’s older sister.” Jun looked towards Ren “Did you never mention her?”

Sumire looked at Ren in surprise, “It never really came up.” Ren said with a slight shrug.

After this the three had some idle chatter however when Sumire glanced over at Ren she noticed he seemed a bit more uneasy then usual but before Sumire could think on this further Yuine came in with four plates.

As they started eating Yuine looked at the couple “So how did you two get to know each other?” Yuine asked curiously. “I’ve tried to ask Ren before but I want to hear it from both of you.” she finished with a smirk

“We met at Shujin and became friends at a clean up event the school held” Ren explained, choosing to omit the events that lead up to that.

Sumire gave a slight nod “Yes and Sen- Ren helped me get out of a slump I was in with my gymnastics…” Sumire looked at ren with a slight blush “A-and I wouldn’t be who I am now without him.” 

“Awww she is really cute, you know that Ren.” Yuine said with a smirk that reminded Sumire of Joker.

Ren followed up on his Mum teasing with his ownJoker smirk “Yes, I do.”    
  
After hearing this Sumire focused on eating her food and tried to fight back the blush she got from Ren and his mother’s teasing.

Dinner proceeded smoothly from there, with Yuine asking Sumire some questions while Jun and Ren mostly ate in silence. When Sumire finished, Yuine offered her seconds which Sumire gladly accepted.    
  
After they finished and thanked Yuine for the food, Ren and Sumire decided they would just relax in his room for the evening so they carried her bags up the stairs while Sumire was getting a bit flustered at the thought of being in Ren’s room.

When they walked in, Sumire noticed a lot of the decorations Ren had at the attic in Lablanc were also being used here, her thoughts were interrupted by a poke to her shoulder.

“Told you.” Ren said as he pointed to the bed where they could see a black and white cat curled on top of the bed which caused them both to have a short giggle.

Morgana started to wake up from the noise, after a quick stretch Morgana looked up at the two, “Ah Yoshizawa, It’s nice to see you again.” Morgana said with a yawn

“It’s nice to see you as well Morgana-Senapi” Sumire responded as she continued to giggle. The 3 then caught up and chatted while they put Sumire’s stuff out the way, once that was done. 

Ren and Sumire got changed and went into bed to relax for the rest of the night. After making some room the two were now comfortably cuddling together.

Sumire gave out a content sigh “I missed being able to do this.”

“So did I. I've missed you so much Sumi.” Ren said, pulling Sumire closer into his embrace before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. 

Sumire was both flustered and smiling at her boyfriend’s actions. As they laid there within each other warm embrace Sumire slowly started to fall asleep as she became drowsier and her eyes began to close she whispered out “I love… you, Ren” 

Ren looked down to see Sumire’s breathing had slowed and she was now asleep with a content smile across her face. 

As he looked down at her relaxed sleeping form he whispered out “I love you to Sumire.” as he said this he could feel the first genuine smile he has had in months grow on his face. As he slowly relaxed and fell asleep besides the one he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one has been a fun challenge for me, I've been wanting to write this for a while but I've been struggaling to figure out how to write Ren's family, I hope from the bit of them we see here is a good introduction to them. I perticularly enjoyed writting Ren's mum, I kind of like her being kind of the opposite of Ren's more calm personality but well when it comes to teasing Sumire... well like Mother like Son hehe. 
> 
> Also one thing I want to do in this fic is I want to make a kinder portrayal of Ren's parents, I usually see people portrayal them as either uncaring parents at best or cruel at worst. So I want to try and explore them in a different light, they aren't perfect and that will be something I'll touch on later but I want to show a kinder version of Ren's parents.
> 
> Now while there will be a fair bit of fluff in this fic, I've also got some more serious bits planned that I'm really looking forward to writing so I hope everyone will enjoy it!
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, let me know if you have any feedback and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

“Hmm” Sumire shuffles as she begins to wake up. Opening her eyes she slowly looks around the unfamiliar room, noticing other than some of the decorations from LaBlanc, Ren’s room was very bare. The only other notable thing Sumire noticed was a light grey cat bed in the corner of the room that was occupied by a sleeping Morgana.

Finally Sumire’s gaze settled on Ren and his peaceful expression, Sumire let out a relaxed sigh as she snuggled closer to Ren. Soon Ren started to stir and open his eyes “Good morning Sumi, Did you sleep well?” Ren groggily asked.

Sumire giggled moving her face a bit closer to Ren’s “I did, it was the best night I’ve had in months Senpai” quickly Sumire closed the gap between the two and gave Ren a kiss, Ren was surprised for a split-second before he returned it. The kiss ended almost as soon it began as Sumire pulled away with a deep blush across her face. Before either of them could say anything they heard a voice call out from the door.

“Sorry, looks like I interrupted something!” Yuine said with a smirk across her face “I came to wake you both up for breakfast but looks I didn’t need to.” noticing Yuine Sumire’s blush deepened to the same deep scarlet of her hair.

Yuine started to laugh at Sumire’s reaction “When you’re ready come and join us at the table. Your Father has already gone to work so I need your help in the kitchen Ren.” Yuine said as she walked off.   
  
Ren looked at Sumire who was currently trying to hide as much as her face possible behind her hands, Ren chuckled as he climbed out of bed and started to get ready while Sumire recompsed herself.

Once he was done he turned back to Sumire and saw she had mostly returned to normal “Do you want me to wait outside the door for you?” Ren asked.

Sumire shook her head “N-no Senpai it’s fine. You go ahead I’ll meet you there” Ren nodded, he then woke Morgana and the pair left the room. 

Sumire got up and changed into her usual outfit for the colder months and after a moment of internal debating she decided she would keep her hair down. After being satisfied with her appearance Sumire left Ren’s room and went to the Dining Room.

When she entered she only saw one other person sitting at the table, it was a girl who didn’t look much older than Sumire with shoulder length black hair, the girl looked other to Sumire “Oh! You must be Sumire, I’m Sasa Amamiya.” Sasa exclaimed.  
  
“U-um it’s nice to meet you. I’m Sumire Yoshizawa.” Sumire said with a quick bow before joining the other girl at the table.

Sasa looked over Sumire as she sat down “You know I didn’t know you were coming until Mum told me a couple days ago” Sase said dismissively

“Really? Senp-Ren didn’t tell you?” Sumire replied in surprise.

“No... .” Sasa responded with a sour expression. Sumire wanted to press further but decided she'd ask Ren about it later, “And were you about to call your boyfriend Senpai?” Sase teased.

“I-I um n-no.” Sumire stammered. Sasa gave Sumire a knowing stare causing Sumire to look away “Is his whole family like this…” Sumire mutters under her breath.

Sasa had returned to her phone so Sumire pulled her phone out to message her parents and tell them everything was fine, soon Ren and Yuine came in carrying two plates of pancakes each.

“Here you go Sumi.” Ren said as he put the plate in front of Sumire.

“Thank you Ren.” Sumire replied in excitement looking at the fluffy pancakes in front of her, after saying their thanks Sumire quickly started to eat “Hmm, this is so good!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Yuine then leaned slightly closer to Sumire and pretended to whisper “Don’t tell the other two but I gave you a couple more.” Yuine winked as she went back to her own plate.

Sumire giggled as she started on her next pancake “I think she likes you.” Ren said with a small light smile.

As they ate Ren, Sumire and Yuine continued to talk while Sasa sat quietly eating, once she finished her portion she brought her plate to the kitchen and left.

As Ren finished his last one, Yuine started to collect the plate from Sumire “So what are you two doing today” Yuine asked as she walked over to Ren.

Ren was silent in thought for a moment then Sumire answered “Umm, could you show me around the town Ren?”

Ren nodded “Sounds like a good plan.” 

“Okay, well you two have fun. Just make sure you don’t stay out too late, it’s your turn to make dinner tonight.” Yuine said picking up the plate in front of Ren before walking into the kitchen.

“You’re cooking tonight Senpai!?” Sumire exclaimed trying to hide her excitement

Ren scratched the dark of his head “Yeah, I made curry once and now my Mum has me make it for dinner every once in a while.” Ren grew a smug grin “And don’t tell Boss but I think I’ve improved on the recipes.”

“I can’t wait then!” Sumire yelled with excitement.

They went toward the entrance of the house and started to get ready to leave, “Hey Mona you want to come?” Ren called out to the not cat.

Mona shook his head “No, you two have fun. Keep him out of trouble for me Yoshizawa.”

Sumire nodded “Will do Morgana-senpai!” 

Ren sighed and rolled his eyes and he and Sumire finished getting their stuff on and left the house.

Ren and Sumire spent the next few hours exploring the town from having a peaceful walk through the local park, to Ren showing Sumire where he and Morgana fish every so often. 

Now Ren was guiding them down the town’s shopping district, every so often Sumire would see a group of people around their age but they would either move as they walked by or Ren took them a different way from the group.

“Senpai are we nearly there?” Sumire pouted

“Nearly, I don’t want to ruin the surprise” Ren said with a Joker-esque smirk, Sumire pouted at Ren’s secrecy but got distracted as they walked by a small diner. While Sumire was distracted Ren quickly pulled out his phone and swiftly typed a message.

Sumire looked back to Ren “Um, Senpai. When we’re done do you think we could have lunch there?” 

Quickly putting his phone back in his pocket Ren answered “If that’s what you want then of course we can.”

“Yes!” Sumire beamed as she tightened her grip on Ren’s hand.

They continued down the path until they began to approach a shop with some potted flowers decorating the outside with an elderly woman waiting “Ah Amamiya-kun, there you are.” The woman called out.

“Hello, Nakeo-san.” Ren waved as he and Sumire approached. 

Nakeo turned towards Sumire “And you must be Yoshizawa-chan. Ren has told me a lot about you.”

Sumire was a little caught off guard hearing her name called out as well “I-it’s nice to meet you.” Sumire said with a quick bow.

As Ren and Sumire approached Nakeo she bent down a picked up bouquet of different coloured violets and gave it to Sumire “I hope you enjoy them Yoshizawa-chan, Ren-kun said you would.” Nakeo said with a gentle smile before returning to her shop.

Sumire slowly took the bouquet, slightly confused she looked at Ren “S-senpai?”

Ren grinned “Surprise! I hope you like it Sumi.”

“I love it!” Sumire said with a growing bright smile “Thank you Ren!” Sumire put the bouquet down where she saw Nakeo take it from then moved close to Ren and gave him a short hug.

Just as they were about to separate a deep loud obnoxious voice called out. “Oh looks there’s the criminal.”

Ren and Sumire turned to see a group of three consisting of two boys and one girl that looked to be their age, the boy from earlier called out again “What are you doing here Criminal? Coming to extort Nakeo? Or maybe you’re here to assault this girl.” the boy sneered.

Ren shook his head “Let’s… Let's get out of here Sumi” Ren sighed

Sumire quickly picked up the bouquet and nodded, the boy once again spoke up “Oh you’re with him? What is he blackmailing you?” the boy said in a mocking tone.

The girl in the group spoke up next “Maybe she’s like him, I bet she’s assaulted someone too.” the girl glared “Or maybe she’s just using him, I bet she got like a dozen other guys. I can’t believe someone would go out with a criminal like him unless they were using them.”

Hearing the girl’s insults Ren started to tense up and as they kept hurling insults at the pair Ren’s anger was growing, Sumire noticing this intervened “C-come on Senpai, let go. We’ve still got lunch.” Sumire said quickly, trying to hide her own frustration as she grabbed Ren’s hand.

Calming down, Ren nods his head and the pair walk back down the road of the shopping district trying to ignore the group that was continuing to follow them. After a few minutes the group dispersed as Ren and Sumire returned to the more populated part of the shopping district. 

Sumire looked at Ren with a worried expression as he held his head in his hands. “Sorry you had to deal with that Sumi…” Ren let out a big sigh, “When it’s just me I can deal with it, you shouldn’t be dragged into it.”

Sumire shook her head “Don’t worry about it Senpai. More importantly are you okay?” Sumire said her voice filled with concern. 

After taking a deep breath Ren said “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Sumire gave Ren a stubborn glare “Ren, please talk to me. I can tell something has been bothering you the whole time I’ve been here. So please let me help.” Sumire pleaded as she tightened her grip on Ren’s hand.

Looking down at the ground Ren finally spoke up “Sorry for worrying you Sumi, you’re right I shouldn't try to hide things from you. Why… don’t we go and get our lunch and we can talk over that.

Sumire nodded ”Sounds good to me Senpai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write, just some nice fluff between our favourite couple backed up by some Amamiya family brand teasing. Hopefully Ren's family are coming across pretty well so far, planning on giving them a bit more time to shine soon, perticularly Yuine because honestly I have fun writing her haha.
> 
> Next chapter might take a bit of time to get out, I know what I want to cover but I'm still working out the finer details and sequencing so sorry if it take a bit longer.
> 
> Otherwise as always thank you very much for reading and I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

After their brief discussion outside, Ren and Sumire entered the diner which was thankfully fairly quiet, they managed to get a table away from the few people that were there so they could talk in private.

Once they were seated in their booth, they both ordered a coffee and something to eat. “So Ren, what’s going on?” Sumire prompted.

Ren sighed “Nothing we didn’t know would happen when I came back. A lot of people here still label me as the delinquent.” Ren looked down before continuing “Unsurprisingly it’s worse at school, the rumours are just as bad as they were at Shujin.” Ren said with a weary laugh.

“Even though you were found innocent?” Sumire questioned.

Ren nodded “A lot of the rumours are about how I forced or tricked my way to get my record cleared.” Ren lifted his head up and looked Sumire in the eyes “It’s not really that bad, it’s not as widespread as it was at Shujin. Those three back there have been some of the worst, they keep trying to get me to act out or make it seem like I’ve caused trouble.”

“That explains what they were doing earlier then…” Sumire muttered.

“Yeah, I can deal with it but...” Ren trailed off, Sumire just sat there and patiently waited for Ren to continue. “But it’s harder without you guys. At Shuijin I had you and the others with me, now it’s just me and Mona, we can deal with it but it’s tough sometimes…” Ren finished looking back down at the table.

“Ren… We’re here for you.” Sumire said softly as she moved her hands over the table to where Ren had rested his, once they were close together Sumire tightly grasped his hands to show her support.

They stayed like this until the worker came back with their coffees, they took a short break from the discussion to try the coffee. “It’s no Lablanc but this coffee is pretty good.” Ren said light heartedly

Sumire giggled at Ren’s joke before focusing back on her own drink. After taking a long sip of her own coffee Sumire’s gazed turned back on Ren “B-but that’s not all that’s going on right?” Sumire asked. Ren glanced away from Sumire when she asked the question.

Noticing Ren’s hesitation Sumire got more determined and decided to be bold and push the subject more than she usually would. “I-it just seems like there’s some stuff going on with your family is all…” Sumire added in a more subdued tone then she intended.

Ren sighed again then nodded, “Do… Do they still believe you did something wrong?” Sumire asked curiously.

“No… at least my parents don’t.” Ren looked at Sumire with a small smile “If anything, they seem to feel guilty about everything that happened.”

“When I went back I was expecting them not to care, after all they never even tried to check up on me so I thought they hated me…” Ren paused.

Taking advantage of his pause Sumire got out of her seat in the booth and moved to the empty space next to Ren. “But they don’t, right?” Sumire questioned.

“No… they don’t. When I got home the first thing they did was apologize for what happened.” Ren’s expression turned a little brighter at the memory “And thanks to Mona I found out why they never tried to contact me or Sojiro.”

“You did!?” Sumire yelped in surprise. 

Ren’s expression turned dark and angry, “Mona overheard my parents talk a few days after we got back, it turns out part of my probation prevented them from contacting me and even communications with Sojiro were limited.” Ren stated.

“Why would they do that?” Sumire wondered.

“Shido.” Ren said his voice in a restrained rage “We don’t know for sure but Mona and I talked and he would have the influence to do it and if he could crush anyone who got in his way he would do it in whatever way he can.” Ren’s mind shifts to the many people that suffered because of him.

Ren takes a few deep breaths to calm down, Sumire moved a bit close and once again grasped his hands with her’s. Once he seemed a bit more relaxed Sumire spoke up “So everything is okay with your parents?”

“Mostly. We’ve gotten on almost as if nothing had happened now, they even let Mona stay without any fight.” Ren exclaimed.

“But we had an argument a couple weeks ago just before we planned on you coming over.” Ren took another deep breath “I tried to convince them to let me go back to Tokyo.”

“Really!?” Sumire gasped in shock “You… You want to come back!”

Ren smiled “Of course, Sojiro said he’d let me stay at Lablanc again, I think he misses my help actually.” Ren said with a chuckle “ I’m not an outcast like I am here. it’s my home… and most importantly, You’re there Sumi.” Ren said with his classic Joker smirk.

“S-senpai!” Sumire pouted as her face turned a light shade of red.

“Sorry, I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit,” Ren said proudly.

Sumire shook her head at her boyfriend’s antics. “S-so what did they say?” Sumire asked, fighting back the last bit of blush from Ren’s teasing.

Ren looked at Sumire solemnly “They didn’t even give me a chance. When I mentioned it they just said no then when I tried to convince them they wouldn’t even listen” Ren paused and took another sip from his coffee, “They wouldn’t even listen to what I had to say.” Ren sighed in frustration.

“Things have calmed down now but things have been a little unease.” Ren said before finishing off his coffee.

Sumire quickly glances around the diner to see if anyone is nearby. Seeing they were alone in their little corner she moved closer to Ren. “I’m sorry Ren… you’ve been having a tough time and I had no idea… I wish I could help bu-” Sumire was interrupted by Ren placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

“You’ve helped a lot by just listening Sumi.” Ren gave Sumire a small smile “It helps just being able to talk about it.”

As they began to relax Sumire remembered one more thing they hadn’t talked about. “Umm Ren, one last thing.” Sumire turned her head to look at her boyfriend “What about Sasa-san?”

Ren looked a bit more weary at the mention of his sister “Sasa… I don’t really know. Before everything happened we were really close. So when I got arrested she was really angry at me, she yelled at me saying how could I do something like this.” Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I argued back that she should know I didn’t do it. We both said some things we shouldn’t have… and then I was sent to Tokyo.”

“You left on bad terms didn’t you?” Sumire asked.

Ren sorrowfully nodded “When I came we had a little talk but after that we barely spoke. I think she’s still mad about what happened.” Ren finished explaining.

Sumire leaned into Ren’s shoulder a bit more and began to ponder if there was anything she could do. After a minute of thinking Sumire’s thoughts were interrupted by Ren giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Sumi, I really appreciate this.”

Sumire started to go red at Ren’s sign of affection, “N-no problem!” Sumire yelped in a high pitch then usual “Remember I-I’m here to support you… J-just like you’re here… F-for me.” Sumire stammered.

After that the two entered a relaxing silence as time passed eventually one of the workers brought over their orders and they began to eat, Sumire finished her food first but just as she finished Ren moved his plate over to her, “Enjoy.”

“Are you sure Senpai?” Sumire asked, looking at the extra food that was just placed in front of her. Ren just smiled and nodded and with the go ahead Sumire enjoyed her extra half portion.

While Sumire was happily eating away at the last of his lunch, Ren signalled one of the workers over and began to pay for their meal as Sumire was finishing the last bit of the food off. 

As Ren finished paying Sumire noticed what he was doing “Oh! Wait Senpai, I’ll pay for mine!” Sumire quickly shouted as she tried to pick up her bag.

Ren flashed a Joker-esque smirk at Sumire “Too Late, Better luck next time.”

Sumire dropped her bag and then turned towards Ren “That wasn’t fair Senpai!” Sumire pouted.

Ren laughed as the two left their booth and the Diner. After that they spent the rest of the Afternoon looking around the shopping district and a few other areas of town trying to enjoy the rest of the day after everything that happened earlier.

As the sun began to set they decided that they best head home so Ren can prepare dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, that's a look at how Ren's life has been since he moved back home. Not terrible but I would compare it to the very start of the game before he met Ryuji and Ann. I hope this was a decent explaination of what Ren has been thnking, doing big dumps of info like this is always a bit tough for me so I hope I got the info across well with some light hearted moments to break it up.
> 
> And the Shido thing is honestly my head canon for why Ren's parents don't contact him, it always felt like a petty thing Shido would do to a kid that messed with him. 
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading and any feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> .... Now excuse me time for a bit more PC Persona 4 heheh


	4. Chapter 4

Ren and Sumire were finishing their walk back to Ren’s house as the sun began to set across the town. “Thank you for today Senpai.” looking at the bundle of flowers she had been carrying around since the early afternoon, “I love the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

Ren smiled “I’ll let Nakeo-san know. She always loves to hear when people are happy with her flowers.” 

As they begin to climb up the stairs to Ren’s house he glaces back to Sumire “Are you looking forward to dinner?” Ren asked.

Sumire nodded “I can’t wait! It’s been too long since I’ve had your curry.” Sumire grinned “I-I think I might be close to having withdrawal.” Sumire jokes.

“Boss’s not good enough for you.” Ren questioned trying to keep a straight face.

Sumire shook her head “Nope, Sojiro-san’s curry is amazing but it’s nothing in comparison to yours.”

Ren finally broke and started to laugh “Don’t let Sojiro here you say that, I don’t want to get in his bad books again.” As they finished climbing the stairs they finished laughing “And I guess that means I’ve got some high expectations to live up to. Can’t disappoint you now can I?”

Sumire gave Ren a stern look “No you can’t Senpai!” Sumire stated before her stern expression broke down into a happy smile as they walked into Ren’s house.

“Welcome back!” Yuine cheered as Ren and Sumire entered. “Did you two enjoy your day?” Yuine asked with a proud smile.

Ren nodded as he placed his shoes next to the other pairs by the door. “We had fun, I showed Sumi around town and we had lunch.” Ren said as his own smile grew.

Yuine looked at Ren for a few seconds, with a slightly surprised but happy expression before she continued her questioning, “Did you two cause any trouble while you were out? I’m sure Sumire would stop you but better safe than sorry.” Yuine asked with a teasing tone.

“Oh we got involved in an Elephant tusk trafficking job. But don’t worry we weren’t caught.” Ren fired back.    
  
Standing up, Ren bagan to walk over to the kitchen. “I better start on dinner, this curry won’t make itself and I don’t want to keep you ladies waiting.” Ren declared trying his best to imitate Sojiro’s voice.

Sumire giggled at her boyfriends antics as Yuine turned her gaze towards the red haired girl, noticing the bundle of flowers in her hands. “So smuggling Elephant tusk, lunch and getting flowers. Seems like Ren had a busy day planned.” Yuine said 

Sumire giggled again “I enjoyed it. It’s very peaceful here.”

“And because you got to be with Ren right?” Yuine said as her Joker-like smirk emerged, “Come on, I have a vase we can put those in and while I’m doing that why don’t we have a talk. I want to get to know the girl that has my son so infatuated.”

“T-thank you, I appreciate it.” Sumire exclaims as she and Yuine enter the living room. Yuine walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a clear vase, Sumire handed the bundles of flowers over and they were placed into the vase. Which was then placed onto the table between where the two went to sit.

“So, I know you do gymnastics but what else are you interested in?” Yuine wasted no time starting her interrogation.

“I-um ah.” Sumire stammered while her mind played catch up to Yuine’s forwardness “Oh! I really enjoy cooking. My coach always told me and my sister to watch what we eat and well… my sister couldn’t cook at all so I started making them all.” Sumire's smile grew a little bitter at the memories “It became something I really enjoyed doing.”

Yuine made an inquisitive noise “So you can cook… maybe I should get you to make something while you’re here. You can amaze everyone with your food.” Sumire’s face started to turn red at the idea, seeing this Yuine started to laugh “I’m kidding, you’re our guest it wouldn’t be right to make you cook.”

“I-I wouldn’t mind… but I don’t know what I could make that you’d like…” Sumire trailed off.

“Oh don’t worry about it!” Yuine said, trying to dismiss the idea “More importantly, you said you had a sister?”

Sumire froze at that question and eventually she slowly shook her head. “Oh… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” Yuine said softly with a concerned expression.

“N-no. It’s fine you didn’t know!” Sumire said breaking out of her trance, “It… it just caught me off guard.”

Sumire took some deep breaths while Yuine waited patiently for her to speak again. “M-my sister Kasumi… died last year p-protecting me.” Sumire said, her voice full of sorrow. “I blamed myself for it all year… If it wasn’t for Ren I don’t know if I would have been able to move on.”

Yuine moved over to Sumire and pulled her into a gentle hug, Sumire paused at the contact before relaxing into the gentle embrace. Once Sumire had calmed down Yuine broke the hug and returned to her previous seat.

“Thank you... “ Sumire said quietly “It’s all fine now. I still miss Kasumi and hate she died because of me… but Ren helped me move on and now I want to succeed at our dream now she can’t!” Sumire said with a look of determination.

Yuine smiled, “You’re a strong one, you’re just the person Ren needs to keep him in check.” Yuine teased once again. “And I’m happy to see he is supporting you so much.” Yuine Whispered under her breath.

“Well how about I share some embarrassing stories about Ren?” Yuine asked with a smug grin.

“Oh! Yes please. I want to know how Ren was when he was younger.” Sumire said with excited interest.

The rest of the conversation involved Yuine sharing stories about Ren from embarrassing stories, to cute ones to some funny ones.

“And everytime he won the game he would always make some kind of dramatic, over the top shout” Yuine said with a laugh.

Sumire joined in the laughter and added her own bit to the story “That sounds like something Ren would do. Whenever we did something with the rest of our friends he always tried to show off.” Sumire smiled

Yuine not missing a chance “Really? Sounds like he might have been trying to impress you.” causing Sumire to blush again.

Before the conversation could continue Ren walks in “The curry is ready, you two.”

“Looks like we best stop then, I’ll have to save some for the more embarrassing ones for another time. Come on let’s eat!” Yuine declared as she went into the dinner area.

“Should I be worried?” Ren asked, looking a bit concerned.

Sumire giggled “Don’t worry Senpai, Yuine-san was just telling me some stories. It sounds like you were a cute child.”

Hearing Sumire say that causes Ren to gain a slight blush, “Not often something gets you Senpai. “Sumire giggled “Come on. I’ve been looking forward to your curry all day.”

The two then joined Yuine and Sasa at the table. “Sorry Ren, I forgot to tell you. Your Dad is going to be working late tonight so I’ll save his for later.” Yuine said.

Ren nodded before starting his own curry. “Ohhh, I missed your curry so much Ren!” Sumire sighed happily as she eagerly devoured the curry in front of her.

“Don’t forget your coffee Sumi, I made it just how you like it” Ren said with a proud expression. 

“You two are so cute!” Yuine yelled.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, just like the previous times they ate together Sumire was able to enjoy talking with Ren and his mother, Yuine tried to drag Sasa into the conversation a few times but after briefly joining in she went back to her curry.

Once they were all finished Sasa left the table and went back to her room and Yuine went to put away Jun’s curry and Sumire and Ren finished up their coffees so Ren could clean the mugs along with the plates.

“That was delicious Senpai. Sometimes I think I could just live off your curry.” Sumire mumbled.

Ren chuckled “Well someday you’ll be able to have it whenever you want.” stealthily giving Sumire a quick kiss on her cheek.

“That sounds nice…” Sumire said before drinking the last of her coffee to hide her growing blush. Once she was finished she gave her mug to Ren who brought it over to the sink.    
  
“I think I’ll go check on Morgana-senpai.” Sumire said as she moved away from the table.

“Okay, he’ll probably be in my room. I’ll join you both when I’m done.

Sumire left the dining area and started to make her way through the house towards Ren’s room. As Sumire travelled across the upper floor she saw Sasa standing outside another room.    
  
“Umm Sumire, I was wondering if we could talk. Since we haven’t had a good chance yet.” Sasa asked quietly.

“Oh, sure Sasa-san. I’d love to.” Sumire said happily.

“Great! Then make yourself at home” Sasa said as she opened the door to the room behind her, “Oh and please drop the San, I don’t like people being too formal with me.”

“O-okay Sasa-C-chan.” Sumire stammered as she walked into the room.

Sasa softly giggled “Good enough.”

Sumire looked around Sasa’s room as she entered. Unlike Ren’s room which was very barren, Sasa’s room had various decorations including a poster of the Neo Featherman characters and a couple bookshelves filled with different kinds of books and some DvDs.

“Do you like to read Sasa-Chan?” Sumire wondered as she made her way into the centre of the room.

Sasa nodded “I do. I’ve always found reading relaxing and it helps cheer me up and with everything last year from exams to.” Sasa hesitated for a second. “Other stuff, it was a great distraction.”

“Why don’t you take a seat? It’ll be more comfortable then standing in the middle of my room” Sasa said with a giggle as she sat down on her bed.

“O-oh sure!” Sumire exclaimed as she moved over to the chair in front of Sasa’s desk. As she sat down at the desk she noticed a few objects including a couple of note books, college entry exam books and the thing that caught Sumire’s eye the most, one of the Phantom Thieves Masks that were being sold at the height of their popularity was next to the desk lamp.

“I guess Sasa-san was a fan of the Phantom Thieves” thought as a slight smile grew as she looked at the memento.

“What about you Sumire? Do you like to read?” Sasa asked.

“I enjoy it but I never have time to read. I don’t have much free time because of practise although Ren has tried to get me to read a couple of the books he likes but I never find the time.” Sumire explains

Sasa grew a sly grin “Don’t you mean Senpai? Isn’t that what you called him earlier?” Sumire glanced away embarrassed causing Sasa to laugh “Sorry, sorry.I’ll stop teasing, you probably get enough of that from my mum.”

“It-it’s fine. I’m used to it” Sumire wearily giggled.

“That’s good.” Sasa said as her laughter trailed off before sighing.    
  
“So there’s something important I need to ask.” Sasa said with a now serious expression. “When did you meet Ren?”

“Uh!” Sumire yelped, caught off guard by the change in Sasa’s tone. “Um we met in April but we didn’t become friends until the end of May!” Sumire quickly explained.

Sasa’s expression changes to one of curiosity, excitement and maybe a bit of worry, Sumire thought. “So umm…” Sasa started before taking a deep breath “Did you notice any change in Ren sometime in July?” Sasa asked nervously.

Sumire thought for a minute, while her time as Kasumi had muddled her memories a bit, nothing stood out to her as a change in Ren’s behaviour. Sumire shook her head “Ren was the same reliable senpai, he was when we first met.”

Sasa slumped slightly and Sumire thought she looked visibly relieved. “Why? Is there a reason Ren should have changed.” 

Sasa nervously bit her lip before answering. “I’m guessing you heard of the Phantom Thieves of Heart?”

Sumire confusily nodded, seeing this Sasa continued “Well you see… last July, I.. put in a request on the Phansite to change Ren’s heart.”

“What!” Sumire yelled in surprise as Sasa hung her head.

“I’m not proud of it…” Sasa muttered, she lifted her head back up and looked at Sumire “Last year I was really angry at Ren. My brother would never have done something like that but instead of believing him I felt like he betrayed us.”

Sumire noticed tears were starting to prick the edge of Sasa’s eyes “And then people at school last year kept talking, making up rumours of things Ren had ‘apparently’ done. Eventually people started to involve me in those rumours or questioned me about Ren… and some just bullied me for being related to a ‘criminal’.”

Sasa’s lip started to tremble “S-so one day after school I was just so fed up and angry with everything I went onto the Phansite and put in the request. I regretted it later and wanted to delete the post but I couldn’t find it… So I wasn't sure if they took the request.”

Sasa stopped talking while she quickly dried the corners of her eyes and took some deep breath all the while Sumire was too stunned by the confession to say anything.

“T-then I heard Ren was cleared a couple months ago and I felt even worse. I thought maybe I changed my brother when he did nothing. I’ve felt so guilty I just haven’t been able to talk to him…” Sasa finished as her shoulders slumped.

“Sasa-chan…” Sumire stood up and walked over to Sasa “I promise, Ren’s heart wasn’t changed. I know he is the same person he always was.” Sumire said with a determined smile.

Before either could respond a voice from the doorway caught both their attention “So that’s what been going on.” Ren said leaning against the door.

“Senpai!” “Ren!” Sumire and Sasa yelled simultaneously.

“H-how long have you been standing there!?” Sasa demanded looking a little annoyed.

“Long enough.” Ren shrugged as he walked next to Sumire’s chair. “I was heading to my room when Sumire yelled. Came to check everything was okay and well, you should consider shutting your door if you don’t want someone to overhear.” Ren said flashing his Joker smirk.

Ren and Sumire turned to look at Sasa who was looking at the floor. “So… now you know…” Sasa muttered.

Sasa lifted her head up and locked eyes with Ren, “I’m really sorry Ren. Not just for not believing you but for… for trying to change your heart!” Sasa said bowing to her brother.

“Sasa please stop.” Ren said with a relaxed smile, “I’m not angry at you for any of that and I’m sorry for how things were between us when I left and for not trying to sort this out sooner.”

“But” Sasa was interrupted by Ren pulling her into a hug, she froze at the contact 

“I wish we talked this out earlier.” Ren murmured.

“I was scared you’d hate me…” Sasa started to lightly sob.

“Hey come on you can’t cry, you’re my older sister you need to be an example for your baby brother.” Ren said with a slight smirk, despite what Ren was saying Sumire noticed his own eyes were looking a bit misty.

Sasa let out a short laugh “Good to see you never lost that smart mouth of yours.”

They broke off the hug both looking like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Once Ren had made his way back to Sumire he slyly grabbed one of her hands.

“So… Everything good between you two?” Sumire asked, trying to ignore how awkward she felt.

Both nodded, “Don’t worry Sasa, you weren’t the only person to put my name on the Phansite. I think almost everyone at Shujin did at some point.”

Sumire giggled “You were on there a lot.”

Sasa started to panic a bit “W-wait does that mean you still could have had a change of heart!”

Ren shook his head “No there’s no need to worry about that. I know I didn’t have a change of heart because I’m-” 

Sumire started to panic “S-senpai! Wh-” Sumire started to shout but failed to interrupt her boyfriend.

“Friend with the admin of the Phansite. He set it up so my name got deleted when they were put on there.” Ren finished his lie giving a cocky smirk to Sumire.

“Oh… I see.” Sasa sighed relieved as Ren got up and walked over to her bookshelves.

Sasa looked at Sumire “Thanks Sumire, I’m not sure I ever would have talked about this.”

“N-no I didn’t do anything, I just listened, you two sorted it out without me.” Sumire said, trying to downplay her role.

“If you want to tell yourself that. But this wouldn’t happen without you.” Sasa’s eyes focused on Sumire like a predator on its prey. “I know you’ll make a great sister someday. So you two better not keep me waiting too long.”

Sumire buried her face in her hands as it turned a deep crimson red at hearing the older girl’s tease.

“Ah found it!” Ren exclaimed in excitement as he pulled out a DvD for the recent Neo Featherman season. “Sumi and I never got to finish this before I left.”

Sasa glared at Ren “Hey! Don’t mess up my collection!” 

“I’ll give it back tomorrow. Think of it as the final bit of your apology.” Ren said letting his Joker side out.

“Fine… but you better return it or you’ll wish we still weren’t talking!” Sasa sighed.

“Deal. Come on Sumi let’s go” Ren said as he grabbed the red head’s hand and guided her towards his room while she calmed her fast beating heart.

“Your family is really like you Senpai.” Sumire whispered.

Ren laughed “Let’s not worry about them, how about we spend the rest of the night finishing Neo Fetherman?” Ren asked.

Sumire pretended to think for a moment “Only if we get to cuddle as well.”

“Sounds good to me but we might have our cat joining us” Ren chuckled.

Sumire joined in “That okay I’m sur-” 

Sumire was interrupted by a high pitch screech from Ren’s room. “I heard that Joker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I'm actually a little nervous about this one not only is it the longest single chapter I've written but also the most difficult.
> 
> This chapter I really wanted to give Sumi a bit of a focus espsically with Ren's family and I hope that was good to see with Ren's mum and the little bit of light hearted stuff with Sasa. But I also wanted to have Ren and Sasa reconcile in this one, this scene is one of the two I was looking forward to writing the most and as such I'm a little nervous about how well I told it so I really hope I managed to get a good balance between the Sumi and Family fluff while also getting across Sasa's point of view and why she wasn't talking to Ren.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be nothing but fluff focused afterall it's still golden week got to have some fun!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and espsically for this one if you have any feedback I'd really apprecaite it. Hope you enjoy the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

Sumire felt a warm presence surrounding her as she began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and as they adjusted to the brightness of the room, she began to look around. Just like yesterday she woke up to the sight of Ren’s room however unlike yesterday, this time she was wrapped in Ren’s arms, the pair having fallen asleep while they were watching Featherman.

Enjoying the warmth her boyfriend was providing Sumire sank into his embrace “I never want this to end.” Sumire quietly sighed.    
  
Shortly after Ren’s hold on Sumire tightened slightly, Sumire turned her head and saw Ren was still fast asleep which Sumire was happy about as she could enjoy this peaceful time for a bit longer.

Eventually a low rumbling sound came from Sumire, “I guess I should get up soon…” Sumire mumbled in a tone of disappointment “But I really don’t want to yet…” Sumire pouted

Just before she was about to give in and wake up Ren, an idea sprung into her head. Getting a sly smile she slowly and very carefully made her way out of Ren’s embrace trying not to wake him. 

Once she was out she checked to see he was still fast asleep, breathing a sigh of relief Sumire tiptoed her way to the cat bed where Morgana was sleeping. She gently shook the cat until he started to stir.

“Yoshiza-” Morgana started to say loudly as he gained his bearing but Sumire interrupted the cat, originally him to keep quiet.

The cat quickly understood what she was doing and started to whisper “Yoshizawa-san, what’s going on?”

Sumire leaned into the cat trying to make as little noise as possible “Morgana-senpai, can you do me a favour and keep an eye on Senpai? I want to surprise him so please can you keep him here until I’m ready.”

Morgana tilted his head in thought for a second “Sure! On my honour as a Phantom Thief I promise I won’t let Ren out of here.” Morgana boasted.

“Thank you so much Morgana-senpai. I’ll make sure to return the favour.” Sumire said. After that Sumire exited the room keeping an eye on Ren the entire time to make sure he hadn’t woken up. Once she had left the room she breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the downstairs of the house. 

As Sumire walked into the kitchen she saw Jun and Yuine sitting at the table in the dining area next to the kitchen. Yuine was first to notice “Oh good morning Sumire, You’re up earlier then I thought.”

Jun placed down his coffee mug “Hello Sumire. Sorry we haven’t been able to talk much, work is busy even during the holidays.” Jun chuckled.

“O-oh good morning!” Sumire greeted “I was sure anyone would be down yet…”

Jun laughed again “You can thank me for that or more specifically my work. They just love to run me ragged. Speaking of, I better finish eating, I’ve got to go soon.” Jun turned back to his plate of toast and eggs and continued eating.

Yuine smiled but also shook her head and sighed “Do you want me to make you something to eat Sumire?” She asked the girl.

“Umm if it’s okay can I make something for me and Sen-” Sumire stopped herself mid sentence not wanting to give Yuine a way to tease her. 

Yuine’s smile grew wider “Go right ahead. I’m sure Ren will love waking up to your cooking.”

“T-thank you.” Sumire turned towards the kitchen and began looking in the fridge and cupboards to see what she could make. Ultimately she decided to go with pancakes as they were quick and she didn’t know how long Morgana would be able to stall Ren.

While Sumire was moving about the kitchen Jun had finished his breakfast and had left for work and Yuine had come to wash up their plates. “Those smell great, Almost wish I was having one.” Yuine commented as she was drying a plate.

“I can make one for you.” Sumire happily beams as she finishes putting one of the pancakes on her own plate.

“No, no. I don’t want to interrupt your surprise breakfast. But how about I go wake Ren up for you?” Yuine Asked.

Sumire nodded “If you don’t mind. I’m just about done so that would be helpful.”

After that Yuine left the kitchen and walked up the stairs towards Ren's room as she got closer she started to hear some loud meowing and Ren’s voice. “Mona will you get off my head!” Ren sternly yelled as Yuine opened the door.

“But I get such a good view from here, Joker.” Morgana said although for Yuine it just sounded like a series of meows. “Sometimes I swear it sounds like you’re having a conversation with that cat.” Yuine said to announce her presence. 

“You have no idea…” Ren mumbled. 

Yuine laughed “Well stop playing with him and hurry up downstairs. Breakfast is ready.” And with that Yuine left the former Phantom Thieves alone.

“Well looks like my job is done.” Morgana said proudly as he hopped off Ren’s head.

“What is up with you today Mona…” Ren grumbled as he left the room. As he walked downstairs towards the dining area the smell of freshly made pancakes filled the air which only got stronger as he entered the dining room.

“Good morning Ren!” Sumire cheerily exclaimed as Ren entered and she placed the plates on the table “Surprise!”

Ren stared at Sumire with a gentle smile “Did you make this?” 

“Yep so… I hope you enjoy it.” Sumire said with a hopeful tone.

“You made it and they smell great so I’m sure I will.” Ren said as he moved over to the seat Sumire placed his plate but not before giving Sumire a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed by her seat.  


“S-senpai…” Sumire blushed.

Once Ren sat down he took the first bite of his pancakes while Sumire looked on expectantly. “It’s delicious Sumire. Best pancakes I’ve ever had.” Ren said with a content smile.

“Really!? I was worried you wouldn’t like it since we had them yesterday.” Sumire sighed in relief.

“But you made them today so they’re better.” Ren said before putting another piece into his mouth. As Sumire’s blush deepens at the compliment as she starts on her own plate.

“You better make sure mum doesn’t hear you say that.” they heard Sasa say as she walked over to a bowl of fruit that was on the kitchen side.

Ren grinned, “She’d probably get angry at me if I didn’t say it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. She would.” Sasa laughed as she picked out an apple from the bowl.

“Oh Sasa, are you not having breakfast?” Sumire questioned.

Sasa shook her head “I have to go soon and I overslept so this will do.” Sasa bit into her apple “I can get something later.”.

The three eat their food in silence however unlike the last couple days when Sasa was eating with them this silence was more comfortable and less tense. Once Sasa finished her apple she threw the core in the bin and started to leave the Kitchen.

“Well I’m off. See you two around.” Sasa said to the pair.

“Have a good day Sasa-chan.” Sumire replied.

“See ya.” Ren responded “Oh right, your DVD is on my desk so you can go and get it if you’re back before us.” He quickly added.

Sasa nodded and left. Ren and Sumire then finished up their pancakes and brought the dishes over to the sink to be washed which Ren tried to do himself but Sumire wouldn’t let him so they did it together.

“What do you want to do today Sumi?” Ren asked as he passed her another wet plate.

“Hmm” Sumire pondered as she dried the plate “Could we go to the park? I know we’re on break but I want to get a little bit of practise in.”

Sumire’s face turned a light shade of red and she shyly looked away “A-and I miss being able to practise with you…”

“Sure. Just go easy on me.Haven’t done your level of training in a while.” Ren exclaimed with a smile.

Sumire giggled “I can’t promise that Senpai. I’ve got to make you work for the time you’ve missed.”

They finished cleaning the dishes and then they went back to Ren’s room and changed into their practise clothes and informed Yuine where they were going. As they were putting their shoes on Morgana ran up and jumped into Ren’s open bag.   
  
“Hey don’t leave me! I want to come.” Morgana whined. 

“Sorry Mona.” Ren said as he picked up his bag “Almost missed having you weighing down my bag.” Ren said with a smirk.

Before Morgana could voice protest at Ren’s tease, Sumire started petting his head “Good to have you join us Morgana-senpai!” Sumire smiled. After this the group left the house and made their way to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact while writing this chapter I completely forgot about Yuine's name and kept using Sasa instead... that was a fun error to catch haha.
> 
> Anyway hope this little bit of just some domestic fluff was nice as the next one will likely be similar, just having some of our favourite couple being cute and having a good time together for a little bit. I really like the idea both Ren and Sumi try to surprise the other especially when food is involved since they both like to cook for the other.
> 
> If I've planned it right there will probably be 2-3 more chapters in this fic but honestly this fic has been kind of interesting since originally I planned this to be like 3 chapters but I had fun writing it and Ren's family so i've kind of just been going with the flow since I finished chapter 1 so who knows it might still go on much longer then I'm currently expecting haha.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any feedback let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on Senpai! Just a little more I know you can do it!” Sumire cheered as Ren struggled to perform the next bit of the routine Sumire had made for him.

“Joker, you better live up to the standards of a Phantom Thief” Morgana meowed.

Ren continued to strain on the stretch as he struggled to keep his balance before he finally started to wobble and then finally fell down. “Ouch…” Ren mumbled as he laid down with his face on the grass.

Sumire and Morgana started to laugh at their former leader’s unfortunate position. “Oh Senpai, It looks like you haven’t been practising.” Sumire giggled.

“It’s disgraceful to see a Phantom Thief fail at such a simple task.” Morgana said with a cocky but teasing tone.

“It’s not my fault. I haven’t been able to see my coach in months.” Ren retorted as he changed position so he was sitting on the ground.

“Sounds to me like you’re just making excuses for not doing your training, Senpai.” Sumire said in a fake scolding voice. “What would the others think if they could see our leader now?”

“They’d laugh at my expense.” Ren said as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his fall. He then walked up to Sumire “Which we can’t have, can we? So let's keep going.” 

Sumire nodded “Okay, one more time then we’re taking a break for lunch.”

Ren started to balance on one leg and returned to the same position he was in before he fell. “Sounds good.”

“Okay now try and keep your balance, I-I’ll try and catch you if you lose your balance this time.” Sumire explained.

“Sure” Ren strained as he tried to focus on his balance, after a minute Ren had felt like he had managed to keep a steady balance.

“You’re doing great this time, Senpai!” Sumire cheered.

“Thanks.” Ren absent spoke as he kept the stretch going, a few seconds later Ren started to wobble.

“Oh be careful Senpai!” Sumire shouted as she prepared to catch Ren if he fell.

Noticing this Ren smirked and started to play up how unsteady he was until he pretended to fall.    
  
“Ahh Senpai! Watch out!” Sumire yelled as she quickly ran to grab Ren but before she could Ren steadied himself onto both his feet and grabbed Sumire with both his arms pulling her into a hug.

“Gotcha.” Ren said his smirk ever present as he tightened his hold on Sumire.

“You tricked me!” Sumire pouted as she melted into the embrace as Ren chuckled.

They stayed like this for a couple minutes before a rumbling came from both their stomachs, “Sumire giggled “Looks like we should go have lunch now.”

Ren nodded and let Morgana jump back into his bag, “Follow me, there’s an area we have some tables over here.”

The pair walked through the park over to the picnic area where they were able to find a free area away from the other couples and families.

As they sat at the table they found Morgana hopped out of Ren’s bag to explore the park and Sumire opened up her bag and pulled out two lunch boxes “I hope you’re hungry Senpai.” 

“When it comes to your cooking, always.” Ren said with a smile as he opened the box and saw various dishes that Sumire had lovingly made.    
  
Ren grabbed one of the rice balls out of the box and took a bite “It tastes amazing.” Ren mumbled as he continued to eat.

Sumire giggled as she opened up her larger box “I’m glad you like it. I made sure to make a lunch that would be a perfect way to end our practise.”

Ren finished his first rice ball and quickly grabbed his second one “When did you make all this?” Ren asked as he munched away.

“Oh I made some of it while I was making breakfast then I finished it while you were changing… Yuine-san also helped me finish it.” Sumire said with a sheepish grin.

Sumire picked up her fifth and final rice ball “Thanks for helping me with practise today Senpai. Coach told me to take the week off but I couldn’t relax not doing… something!”

“Anytime Sumi. Helps me get a workout as well… although it was much harder then I remember.” Ren laughed.

Sumire pretended to glare “That’s because you haven’t kept doing the routine I told you to do.”

“What can I say, without my wonderful coach I just didn’t have the motivation.” Ren said with a joker smirk.

Sumire blushed and stammered “T-that’s no excuse senpai.” 

The couple continued their back and forth which eventually turned to idle chatter as they continued eating their lunch. As Ren was finishing off his lunch Sumire had put her lunch box away.

“I’m still amazed at how fast you can eat all that.” Ren said with a chuckle as he finished his food.

“You just eat slowly Senpai.” Sumire said an embarrassed smile.

“So is there anything else you want to do today or should we just find Mona and head back?” Ren asked as he got up from the table.

“Uh, Since it’s Greenery day today… I was wondering if we could visit the shrine?” Sumire asked.

Ren nodded “Sure, it isn’t too far from here. So let’s just find Mona and we can go.”

With their next course of action, the couple search around for Morgana who they found hiding up a tree after some of the kids who were playing in the park tried to pet him. Then they walked through the park area until they reached the secluded area where the shrine was located.

“This shrine is a lot smaller than Meiji shrine but… it feels even more peaceful somehow.” Sumire peacefully sighed as they walked through the Shrine.

“Now that you mention it, it feels like the temple in Kichijoji.” Ren mused.

Sumire nodded “It’s really relaxi-” Sumire was interrupted by a voice calling out from across the courtyard.

“Ren? Sumire? What are you two doing here?” Ren and Sumire turned and saw Sasa in a white and red robe standing by the shrine building.

“Sasa-Chan!” “Hey Sasa.” Ren and Sumire said simultaneously.

“I just asked R-Ren if we could visit the shrine.” Sumire explained.

“What are you doing here?” Ren asked as the couple walked over to Sasa.

“Well as you can see.” Sasa gestures to her outfit “I help out sometimes. I started to come here last year as a break from school since no one really came around here.” Sasa said sheepishly.

“Then I offered to help one of the carers one time and now I just come around and help maintain and clean the shrine when they ask.” Sasa explained.

Ren’s bag began to rustle until Morgana popped out and looked over Ren’s shoulder “Wow, Sasa is more diligent than I gave her credit for. I see it runs in the family.” Morgana meowed.

Sasa started to giggle “Ren you brought the cat in your bag!?” 

“He wanted to come with us.” Ren shrugged. 

“Morgana-senpai doesn’t like being left out, I’m still not sure how you were able to hide him at school all year.” Sumire snickered as Sasa continued giggling.

“Wait you brought him to school!? How did the teachers not see him?” Sasa questions between her giggles.

“The guy that sat behind me was a cat person.” Ren explained as seriously as he could before glancing at Morgana with a sly smirk, “As long as I let him pet Mona every so often he was cool to not bring it up.”

“Don’t remind me, he could be so rough!” Morgana whimed which finally broke Sumire and she started laughing along with Sasa.

After a minute the group calmed down and Morgana had retreated back to the depths of Ren’s bag. “Well it was nice seeing you two but I need to get back to work. These leaves aren’t going to sweep themselves.” Sasa said as she walked off to another part of the shrine.

Once she was out of view the pair walked over to the donation box and left a small donation and gave a short prayer. “What did you pray for Sumi?” Ren asked.

“I was praying for good luck in my next meet. What about you Senpai?” Sumire questioned.

Ren’s expression darkened slightly and he sighed “To finally go back home.”

Ren’s answer confused Sumire for a moment before she realised what he meant. “Senpai…”

Ren grabbed Sumire’s hand interrupting her train of thought, “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t walk around the park a bit more before we go back?” 

“Y-yeah… sounds good…” Sumire trailed off. As they left the shrine and enjoyed walking around the park together there was one question Sumire kept asking herself, could she do something. As they started their walk back to the house she decided on her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write, just once last chapter that was pure fluff between these two which I just enjoy writing.
> 
> The next chapter of this story will most likely be the last, while I have a few ideas I could go with to extend it but I think I'll save those for another time. There are some ideas both for Ren's family and stuff I wanted to do for this story but I don't feel like I can add them without it feeling a little awkward but hey just gives me an excuse to use Sasa, Yuine and Jun in other stories heh.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading this chapter, if you have any feedback please share and hope you enjoy the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

After getting back to the house and getting changed out of their workout clothes. Ren and Sumire decide to just relax and have a short nap together while they wait for dinner. After a couple hours sleeping in each other’s embrace, Yuine came in to wake them up and after some light teasing she told them dinner was ready.

When they got to the table it was just the three of them for the majority of their dinner as Jun was still at work and Sasa was still helping at the shrine. The trio shared stories with Ren and Sumire sharing some stuff they had done in Tokyo such as Penguin Sniper or when they went to the batting cage and Yuine shared some more of Ren’s childhood stories she wasn’t able to tell Sumire yesterday, much to Ren’s embarrassment.

As they were finishing up Jun came in and started his dinner while Ren cleaned up and Sumire and Yuine went into the living room to keep talking.

“Yusuke sounds like someone I’d love to meet. He sounds like he would be a delight to talk to.” Yuine laughed as Sumire finished telling her about their other friend.

Sumire giggling “Yes, Yusuke-senpai always has a very unique perspective.”

“It sounds like it. Maybe I should see if he would use me for one of his paintings.” Yuine said with a smile.

The conversation paused after this as Yuine took a deep breath. ”I’m glad you came here Sumire.” Yuine sighed “Ren hasn’t been himself since he got back but having you here has really brightened him up. So thank you!” Yuine said with a soft smile.

“O-oh you don’t need t-thank me I wanted to see Se-Ren as well.” Sumire stuttered as a light blush grew. 

The conversation went silent again as Sumire bit her lip debating whether to press Yuine. Ultimately she decided to take cues from Kasumi’s bold personality and asked with slight hesitation “I-is there a reason you won’t let Ren go back to Tokyo…”

Yuine’s expression darkened slightly “So he told you about that fight…” Yuine muttered as she thought how to respond.

“I don’t want to discuss this.” Yuine declared in a stern tone.

Sumire was a little shaken by how different Yuine was acting, but she continued to press on “P-please just talk to Ren… he needs to know!” Sumire exclaimed.

Yuine and Sumire quietened down after their quick brief exchange, before either could pick the conversation back up they heard a saturn and forceful voice call out from the doorway.   
  
“Both of you calm down.” Jun said as he and Ren entered the room. “Let’s just sit down and talk.” Jun said, taking a seat next to Yuine as Ren sat next to Sumire.

“Yuine… We can’t avoid this conversation forever.” Jun whispered softly.

“I know…” Yuine muttered. 

Yuine and Jun entered their own hushed conversation giving Ren and Sumire a chance to talk. “You didn’t have to bring this up,” Ren said to Sumire.

“I’m sorry.” Sumire said looking downcast.

Ren put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer “Don’t be. I was going to bring this up again eventually and I’d rather have you here for support.” Ren said with a warm smile.

“Okay…” Yuine’s voice captured their attention once more “Let’s talk.” Yuine sighed.

“So I guess we should start at the beginning?” Jun asked Ren.

Ren nodded, prompting Jun to continue, “After you were convicted and left for Tokyo we got informed by your parole officer that the court had ruled we weren’t allowed to remain in contact with you.” Ren smirked slightly at getting confirmation on what Mono heard weeks prior.

“The updates from your parole officer on how you were doing were also… limited.” Jun sighed “We spent most of the year not knowing anything about how you were doing.”

Yuine spoke up “We were worried something was going to happen to you but we couldn’t do anything… I-I blamed myself for months, I felt like I hadn’t done enough, that there would have been a way to change what happened. I thought you’d hate us for not doing more.”

Ren shook his head “I know it wasn’t your fault and it all worked out.” Ren explained.

Yuine gained a slight smile at Ren’s comment, “Then in December when we heard about Shido’s confession we realised he was likely behind how severe the punishment was and you’d be free to come home.” Yuine explained

“But then a few days later we were told you violated your parole and you were incarcerated.” Jun said picking up where Yuine left off “They wouldn’t tell us what you did and they didn’t let us visit and wouldn’t even let us talk with Sojiro claiming he was a ‘potential collaborator’.”

“That… explains a lot.” Ren said in genuine surprise with a hint of anger at how the conspiracy had kept preventing his parents getting in contact after his arrest.

Sumire slowly grasped Ren’s tensed up hand, “I always wondered where you were. When we were trying to clear Ren’s name we asked Sojiro but he said he wasn’t able to talk to you.” Sumire explained.

“You were involved in helping Ren!” Jun yelled in shock.

Sumire was caught off guard and slowly nodded as her face turned a deep red.

“We were only told about the Prosecutor involved so… it seems we owe you more than we thought.” Jun said.

Jun sighed “We’ll have to save that story for another time. Anyway after that we were told you’d be allowed to come home at the end of your original probation date, Sojiro was able to inform us more about what happened but he was... Vague.” Jun chuckled.

“So why did you not want to talk about me going back to Tokyo?” Ren asked, getting straight to the point.

Yuine looked downcasted “It’s because I was being selfish.” Yuine admitted.    
  
“You just came back and… I didn’t want to think about you leaving again so soon.” Yuine muttered in a sad tone. “I lost you because of that bastard Shido once and I didn’t want to think about losing you again so soon.” Yuine finished looking both sad and angry.

The room went silent after Yuine’s confession as Ren and Sumire processed all the information they were just given, both of them unable to think of what to do next. After a minute of silence Ren got up out of his seat and walked over to where Yuine and Jun were sitting he then pulled them both into a hug.

“I’m sorry… I’ll stop asking about going back for now.” Ren murmured as he continued to hug his parents.

Both Yuine and Jun were surprised by Ren’s actions but they returned the hug. “About that Ren, I think you should go back.” Jun stated.

“What!?” the other three people in the room collective yelled.

“When you came back you weren’t the same person who you were before you left. I thought your probation changed you but seeing you with Sumire… I see the old Ren again.” Jun explained “And if being in Tokyo is where you’d be happiest then well I think that’s where you should be.”

“B-but Jun!” Yuine stammered as she pulled out of the hug.

“You know as well as I do this isn’t where Ren should be anymore, He isn’t happy here and we know how Sasa was treated at school last year… it isn’t fair to him to be stuck here.” Jun calmly reasoned.

Yuine went quiet as she thought about her husband's reasoning. “I don’t have to go, I can wait until next year.” Ren said.

Yuine continued to be silent as she thought until she eventually shook her head, “No… your father is right… it isn’t fair to keep you here when you don’t want to be. I’m just afraid I’ll lose you again…” Yuine explained in a slow and sad tone before giving one last sigh.

“It won't be like last time.” Ren said in the same determined voice he had when he worked as leader of the Phantom Thieves. “Shido can’t get in the way this time, we’ll be able to talk and I can visit during the holidays. I promise it won’t be like last time.”

Yuine slowly lifted her head up and everyone could see a slight smile across her face, “Okay, you can go back but only if both of you promise me something.”

Yuine turned her head and looked at Ren “You better call us or I’ll march down to Tokyo and drag you back.” Yuine said with a smirk before turning to Sumire.

“And I want you to keep an eye on this troublemaker. With you looking out for him I’ll feel much happier about sending him off.” Yuine stated as she smiled at Sumire.

Sumire quickly nodded “O-of course! I-I’ll make sure to take good care of Ren!” Sumire yelled.

Yuine gave the girl a gentle smile, “Thank you. Well I guess you two will have to spend Golden Week packing if you want to go back together.” Yuine said, causing Ren to groan, causing Jun, Yuine and Sumire to laugh “That’s the price you have to pay to leave Ren. Better get to work.”

And with that Ren and Sumire started to make their way out of the room so they could start, “Oh and one more thing before you two go!” Yuine called out “Sumire your promise almost sounded like a marriage proposal but sorry I’m not ready to have another daughter.” Yuine teased.

Hearing Yuine’s tease, Sumire's face went bright red both from Yuine’s tease and the idea of marrying Ren. While Suimre was trying to calm down all the Amamiyas in the room laughed at Sumire’s reaction until finally Ren guided a still red and stammering Sumire to his room so they could get to work.

Over Children’s day Ren, Sumire and Morgana worked diligently to pack up as many necessities as they could with Ren’s parents saying they’ll send down whatever is left as soon as they can. Ren also got in contact with Sojiro and Kawakami in this time seeing if he would be able to stay at Lablanc again and if he’d be able to get back into Shuijin. Sojiro was happy to have Ren back saying “Good, I need someone to wash the dishes” and Kawakami informed him it might take a little while but given his grade and her new position as Vice Principal she should be able to get him back into Shujin.

It was now the final day of Golden Week and Ren, Sumire were standing outside the town’s train station ready to board their train back to Tokyo with Sasa and Yuine standing nearby to send them off. Unfortunately Jun had to work today.

Ren and Sasa broke up their hug as they were saying their goodbyes “We just start talking again and you’re already going off.” Sasa shook her head “You don’t make things easy do you little brother?” Sasa said with a teasing smile.

Ren laughed “Sorry about that.”

Sasa giggled “Don’t be. You’re just going back where you should be and at least this time… we aren’t angry at each other.” Sasa exclaimed calmly “Besides I’m sure I’ll see you two again soon. I still need to choose what college I want to go to and a few of my picks are in Tokyo. So I’ll be sure to visit you and your friends while I’m there.” Sasa said with a smirk.

Sasa then went over to Sumire and gently pulled the girl into “It was great getting to meet you Sumire, I can’t wait to get to know my future sister-in-law more the next time I see you!” Sasa cheered.

Sumire blushed and smiled “It was nice meeting you as well Sasa-chan, If I get a chance I might try and read one of the books you recommended.” Sumire said.

“Oh that would be great, it would be nice to have someone other than Ren to talk to about this stuff!” Sasa happily exclaimed.

After Sasa broke off her hug and said one last goodbye to the couple she made room for Yuine who dragged the couple into one big hug. “I’m going to miss you both so much.” Yuine murmured.

“I’m glad I finally got to meet you Sumire, you were everything I was hoping for and more.”

Sumire’s blush from earlier resurfaced “T-thank you. It was nice getting to meet you as well Yuine-san and thank you for being so welcoming” Sumire said in a flustered but happy tone.

Yuine shook her head as much as she could “No need to thank us for that. As far as I’m concerned you’re part of our family which means Ren you better take good care of her.” Yuine smirked.

Ren chuckled “I will. You don’t even need to ask.”

“Good.” Yuine broke off the embrace “Both of you have a safe trip, Make sure you message me when you get to Lablanc.”

“I will.” Ren said.

Sumire looked at her phone and saw the time “Oh Ren! We better go, the train will be here soon.” Sumire stated as she picked up her bags.

“Well looks like we better not keep you tow any longer. Stay out of trouble Ren or I’ll make you regret it.” Yuine said with a smirk which quickly turned to a gentle but sad smile “And I love you, so take care of yourself.” Yuine said with one last quick hug.

“Bye Mum, I love you too.” Ren said with his own sad smile.

After that exchange the pair picked up the last of their bags and after one final goodbye to Yuine and Sasa they went into the station and boarded their train back to Tokyo.

As the train left the station Sumire and Ren gazed out the window to get one last look at the town. “You know I didn’t expect Golden Week to end like this but I’m glad it did.” Ren said idly.

“Are you not going to miss it Senpai?” Sumire questioned.

“I will. Leaving my family is no easier than leaving everyone behind a few months ago but I’m going back where I belong..” Ren smirked “And this means I get to see you a lot more again.”

Sumire giggled “That’s true.” Sumire let out a content sigh “I really enjoyed this week Senpai. Thank you for a great Golden Week.”

Ren took his seat besides Sumire, “I’m glad you had a good time, I’m happy I got to spend it with you as well.” Ren said before giving Sumire a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“What did you think of my family?” Ren asked.

“They were kind, welcoming and I enjoyed being with them so… about what I expected from the people that raised you Senpai.” Sumire giggled. “I could have done with less of the teasing…” Sumire muttered.

“You’ll get used to it someday.” Ren laughed.

“I’m not sure I will…” Sumire giggled.

After this Morgana woke up and stuck his head out of the bag and the group all began to chat for the long journey eventually Morgana had fallen asleep once again and soon after the rush of the last two days caught up on Ren and Sumire so they soon fell asleep leaning against each other’s shoulder as their train continued to take them both home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Firstly thank you to everyone who not only read this chapter but this entire story, it's been great fun to write and seeing people enjoy reading it always makes me happy!
> 
> Now onto this chapter... this one I'll admit was hard to write, the conversation with Yuine was the other big scene I was looking forward to writing that I mentioned a couple chapters back and I feel like I did it well and I hope I was able to show both sides well enough. It ended up being longer the I expected but given what I was trying to cover I think it was about the right length in the end.
> 
> Anyway as I said Home is done but I'm not finished writing, I've still got ideas for Ren/Sumi fics although I doubt any will be quite as long as this one ended up being haha. I've hinted at a couple ideas I want to explore and a few of them will include Ren's family because I just really enjoyed writing them, they were my biggest worry when I started this but I ended up really liking them so I want to use them a little more. It might be a little while however before my next ren/Sumi fic as I have a plan for a... very long Persona 4 fic which I want to get started on soon and I want to do a chapter or two of Faith and Connections (fun fact, the Ann chapter in that spoiled the end of this one) so it'll be a couple weeks.
> 
> Anyway I'll stop rambling and once again Thank you so very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
